Love Moves Mountains
by Romanticiannn
Summary: For a dare, for his pride, he did the unthinkable. Now he only regrets it and wants to make amendments. ONESHOT


**It's been long since I've updated so I hope this little oneshot can make up to my most loyal readers! (: this was originally meant to be a ten-chapter story but I was too lazy so... Hahahahas! Even though it's short I hope you guys will like it! ^^**

* * *

I never would have believed that I would fall for someone like her, even if she was what many in our school claimed to be "one of the hottest girls in history". After all, I always got on her nerves with my silly remarks. It wasn't that I was stupid, or that I disliked her, but every time I did make a remark, her look of annoyance and then her smile afterwards always made me feel satisfied.

I never should have taken on that dare from Billy. But then again, if I never took it, I would never be where I am today. Just for the sake of my pride, I didn't want to admit defeat to my blonde friend who was spouting nonsense. And because of my act of stupidity, I'd hurt her countless times.

When I took on the dare, that was the first time I actually confessed to a girl, after all, it was always the girls who came to me. To my surprise, Runo didn't reject me, and instead blushed madly and shyly accepted my confession.

That was the start of the biggest lie I'd ever told in my life.

I was surprised at how nice she actually was to me since we started dating - making me homemade lunches occasionally, reminding me of important things... I couldn't believe that this was the same girl who was always arguing with me over the stupid things I did.

No matter how sweet she was, I was adamant about not falling for her. She was a violent and unfeminine girl after all. Someone who isn't fit for a great man like Dan Kuso.

Yet slowly, she actually managed to move my heart. Even though she tried, she couldn't hide who she really was. Being violent, stubborn, a tomboy, these were all traits of hers that were never meant to be changed. Just like how she would backhand me when I make a stupid remark, or refuse to admit how she really feels, or stand up for the things she strongly believed in... These were all the best traits about her. Being with her made me realise there was more to these than her - how she was actually a sweet, kind and shy girl in nature, despite the brave front she tried to put up immediately.

Still, I couldn't bring myself to believe that I had fallen in love with her.

_"It's been a month already, dude. You've got to tell her the truth." _

Those were the words of the person who had dared me.

After seeing how she got herself injured from protecting me...

_"Stay away from Dan! So what if you're a fangirl? Can't you see that he feels helpless and upset about your behavior towards him?!"_

After seeing how she got herself bruised from trying to learn to cook for me...

_"Ah, this? It's just a little cut I got, that's all, don't worry!" _

After knowing how genuine and true she was...

_"She is our daughter after all, we're concerned for her especially since she got hurt from believing too much in her previous relationship." _

I knew I couldn't bring myself to tell her the truth and break her heart.

_"You're her best friend, aren't you, Julie? I need you to help me break the news to her." _

_"I can't believe you, Dan! To actually use Runo and lie to her that you have feelings for her just because of a stupid dare? You're the worst!" _

_"I know I am, that's why I -" _

By then, it was already too late.

My stubborness to accept defeat, to admit that I had feelings for her, had hurt her too much.

_"Runo, wait!" _

I regret so much till this day that she had overheard our conversation... No, I regret having lied to her since day one!

...

Yet I don't regret taking on the dare, or I wouldn't have gotten the chance to realise the real her and be able to love her.

_"Runo, give me a chance to explain!" _

_"You're just another liar! I never, ever want to see you again!"_

Seeing that beautiful face being stained with tears broke my heart. But then, what else could I do? I only had myself to blame for doing something so childish, and now I could never win back her heart and treat her the way I should have since square one.

And then, she found solace in a new guy.

_"This is Hydron, my new boyfriend." _

I couldn't describe how much anger I was containing when I saw the green-haired male with his arm wrapped around Runo's waist and his face with a smug look.

When I happened to see her "new boyfriend" going about flirting with other girls, exchanging hugs and blowing them kisses, I knew for certain that he wasn't meant for her.

_"What, and you are? Who are you to tell me that he isn't meant for me? Who are you kidding when you were the one who cheated my feelings?" _

Those words shattered my heart into a million pieces, and even as a guy, I almost teared up in regret.

Yet, a fire which broke out in school turned out to be a blessing in disguise.

_"Hydron...? Hydron... Where are you...?"_

Her "Prince Charming" had dumped her for his own life, while I'd been looking frantically high and low for her.

Seeing her covered in soot, coughing profusely, worried yet comforted me. I worried that she would have after-effects, and was yet assured that she had been saved.

_"Dan... Thank... you..." _

That was the turning point in our relationship.

The night when she turned up on my doorstep with her tear-strained face shocked me. As soon as our eyes locked, she'd plummetted into my embrace and cried non-stop.

_"I feel so helpless... and so stupid. My boyfriend cheated on me yet I'm finding my ex-boyfriend who cheated my feelings for solace."_

Those were the exact words she told me that night. I could only listen quietly as I wallowed in the guilt that I deserved to face for breaking the fragile heart of such an innocent girl. The poor thing who had been cheated again and again, when she was the most innocent of all.

I eventually couldn't help but to wrap my own arms around her as I myself let my own tears out. Yes, me, Dan Kuso, a strong big man like me, crying out in front of a girl, confessing my deepest regrets to her.

And you know what? Even if that was an embarassing moment for a guy, that is something I know for certain I don't regret. Because it was that exact moment, that exact night that gave me another chance to win back her heart.

I don't think I would ever want time to turn back just so I could undo the dare. After all, it only just made our love ever stronger.

And now, I had the best thing in my life in my arms.

"Dan?"

"Hm?"

"What're you thinking?"

"Nothing."

"Why'd you kiss me then?"

"I'm so blessed to have you."

...

"Aww, isn't someone shy now? Look who's as red as an apple."

"Shut up, Dan!"

...

...

...

"I love you too, Dan..."


End file.
